Dark American
by NewfoundFreak
Summary: We've all heard of the Carpathian men being lifemated to the human women, but what if it's reversed? Xantara is a Carpathian woman lifemated to a human man. What will happen next.....you have to just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know we've heard about human women being lifemated to Carpathian men; but what about human men being lifemated to Carpathian women? I thought I'd give it a try. So...here's my pitiful attempt. Let me know what you have to think about it. **

Xantara looked around her. The night air was cool and crisp in South Dakota. The stars shone bright in the dark sky and she smiled. She looked to her home. It was a little house in the woods, on a property that she had bought centuries ago. The house was just big enough for one, but was filled with beautiful art pieces from all over the world. Xantara loved art, all kinds of it. She had gone through hell to get those pieces and displayed them proudly in the living room. She laid back on the grass, she should probably get to bed. She had a long day ahead of her tomorrow. Yes, day. Xantara researched hard for nearly two hundred years, to find out someway for her to live among humans; in sunlight. To her surprise she created a super strong sunscreen. It kept her skin from burning for up to twelve hours and held off the natural fatigue of the Carpathian people. She used super dark sunglasses to help her eyes, but as of now found no other way to help shield her eyes. Her eyes still streamed during the day, but at least she could be out in sunlight. The only problem was that once the twelve hours ended, eghustion hit her immediately, making her pass out until the sun faded from the sky. She was quite happy with her invention. The best part was that no one but her knew about it.

Xantara sighed and stood making her way back to the house. It was nearly two in the morning and she had a lot of work to do. She opened the door and four dogs ran to her greeting her happily. She pet each one of their heads before feeding them. All of them were Czechoslovakian Wolfdogs. They were her favorite, dog-like attitudes and wolf looks.

She climbed into bed and fell into the sleep of the humans. It would bring her energy and she would be fresh enough to go to work, hang with her friends and come home in time to crash before the sun went down.

She woke at eight, fed her dogs and settled them down for the day. Xantara climbed into the little blue sports car that she had saved up forever to buy. The wind felt good in her hair, though there wasn't much of it. Her long black hair had been cut into a short crop years ago and dyed red. She made her way through rush our traffic and finally showed up at her office. She smiled and walked inside. The building wasn't a giant one, considering that the company wasn't very popular.

She smiled brightly at the man at the front desk.

"Hi Gary!" She said walking inside and to her office.

"Looking good, Tami!" He grinned back. She smiled and tossed her bag in a squatty grey chair. There were two of them placed in front of her desk. The desk wasn't much more than a fake wooden door on legs, minus the door-knob. It was overly decorated though, a large clock on one side and a giant monitor on the other. Pencil holders and other little knickknacks filled the space in between. There was no drawer so a looming file cabinet sat in the parallel corner. The walls were bare besides the bookshelf on the left wall and the framed degrees from notable colleges. The selves were lightly filled, though Xantara had never touched one of the books. The door to her office had her name on it, though it wasn't her name. The name on the door was Tami Jazzbry. Her birth-name wouldn't have been understood by the Americans.

Xantara settled down into her pitiful little swivel chair and booted up her computer. She typed in the password and fussed when it wouldn't let her in. She banged on the desk. Damn technology. It never worked for her, no matter what. A man walked in the room. His name was James Howard, her boss. He had a frown on his face.

"Tami; how manytimes have I told you not to pound on the desks?" She winced, he was not the greatest person to anger, but she had to act human, not as if she could do about a million things that would make his eyes pop out of his head.

"A hundred." She sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked over to the computer and logged her in, a small smile of satisfaction finding his lips.

"Well, I'll tell you again." He said frowning again. "Don't pound on the desk, just get someone to help you. I won't buy you a new desk when you break this one." That being said he left.

**A/N: Not much I know, but I felt like stopping here. Please, Please, PLEASE tell me what you think of it...that is all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update but i had some stuff to do. I was kinda busy. **

Xantara was so bored, she could barely stand it. She turned up her radio as loud as she was allowed and sang. She didn't think her singing was any kind-of decent, but Gary came in a bright smile on his face.

"Tami..." He grinned, "I know you have a beautiful singing voice, but could you please stop. The clients can hear you and it makes it hard to talk to them when all they do is ask about the voice in the background." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Poor Gary couldn't say a harmful word to anyone. He sugarcoated just about everything to make it seem like a complement.

"Ok Gary." He nodded and turned to leave when he spun right back around. She looked at him,

"What's up?"

"I made an appointment for you. It's with a new client. Thomas Kinkade's people. It's a big deal, James said he wanted you to handle it." Xantara nodded,

"Ok, when is it?" She risked a glance at the clock. It was almost five. She got off at five thirty and only had about one and a half hours until her body would collapse.

"In twenty minutes." She winced but nodded,

"Well, alright." Gary left soon after that. The time flew fast and soon there was a knock on the door. Gary introduced the man in the doorway.

"This is Thomas Kinkade's personal assistant, Sam Whitler." Xantara nodded and motioned to a chair,

"Welcome Sam, please sit down." Sam smiled to Gary as he left an took a seat in the better of the chairs. He reached over and shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tami." He grinned. Electricity sizzled between them. It arched and crackled in the air. She realized at once what had happened, yet acted totally normal. She smiled warmly,

"You too, Mr. Whitler." He sat back,

"So about my finances." She nodded and looked at the file in front of her,

"Yes, there are quite a lot of them. A trip to England for six months. Wow what a vacation." Whitler smiled,

"Yes, Mr. Kinkade takes trips all over to research for his paintings." She nodded. They talked for quite awhile. The whole time she kept glancing at the lock on her desk. He finally gave her a look,

"Am I waisting you time?" She shook her head politely,

"No, it's just getting close to the end of my shift and I have a tight schedule afterwards." He nodded and looked at his watch.

"I guess I'd better go as well, but I do not believe that we are finished." She looked at him, he had a certain gleam in his eye. He wasn't talking about business anymore. She nodded,

"Uh, sure." He grinned, male staisfaction showing through,

"How about tomorrow at noon for lunch? I'll meet you out front?" She smiled,

"Ok. I'll see you then." Whitler left the room and Xantara soon followed, not sure what the hell she had been thinking agreeing to lunch.

**Really short I know! But I just had to get it up. I couldn't wait any longer! **


End file.
